<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Afternoon by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471275">Warm Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rainbow Magic Series - Daisy Meadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare sunny afternoon during a shared vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirsty Tate &amp; Rachel Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts">27twinsister</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rare sunny afternoon during a shared vacation was perfect for stretching out on the grass in a quiet corner of the park. Or reasonably quiet, when one was used to not paying attention to the excited yells of kids in the skate park. Kirsty hadn't quite complained about that, but she kept pausing as she read, the sound of turning pages suspended.</p><p>The sunshine was warm on Rachel's closed eyes as she stayed more-or-less still. She did wiggle her shoulders against the soft ground, remembering the amazing joy of flying on fairy wings, alongside Kirsty and their fairy friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>